Awkwardness
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Cat and Robbie hangout and eat meatballs, like Robbie had promised while he was in the hospital. Can an awkward moment be turned into a perfect one? Takes place after #TheKillerTunaJump CABBIEEE


**Narrator POV**

It had been a month since Cat tried to jump the tuna fish, and Robbie and Freddie were out of the hospital. Sam and Cat had a big night on their hands. Sam was going out to that dinner with Freddie, and Robbie was going to their apartment to hang out with Cat and enjoy some meatballs like he had promised.

Sam and Cat were currently getting ready in their room for their "dates."

"Sam how does this look?" Cat asked for the hundredth time, spinning around.

She was wearing a pale pink dress that came about mid-thigh that was strapless, with a white cardigan over it.

"Cat you look fine." Sam groaned, taking a bite into her chicken wing.

"Aren't you a little nervous about your date with Freddie?" Cat asked annoyed, going over to the mirror to touch up her hair.

"Nah, mamma doesn't get nervous. Freddie is the one that should be nervous." She stated, pointing her chicken wing at the red head. "Crap I have to go." She said suddenly, looking at her phone before putting the chicken wing under her pillow and walking out of their room, followed by Cat.

"Okay good, Robbie should be here any minute!" She squealed excitedly, going over to the oven where the meatballs were cooking.

Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed her leather jacket off the couch.

"Well you have fun with your little nerd date." Sam smirked, heading to the door.

"Oh I will." Cat winked, giggling as the door shut.

Cat continued to stir the meatballs before pouring them into a giant bowl as she heard a knock on the door.

"Eep! Robbie's here!" She squeaked before rushing over to the door.

She stopped before she opened it, fixing her hair and smoothing out her dress, then opening the door to see Robbie standing there with flowers.

"Hi Robbie." He said cutely, moving over to let him in.

"Hey Cat!" He smiled. "I got you flowers." He said a little nervously, handing them to her.

"Awe…thanks Robbie." Cat blushed, going over to the kitchen, putting them in a vase of water before walking back over to Robbie who was in the living room.

"So…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I made meatballs!" Cat said suddenly, skipping over to the kitchen counter and holding up the giant bowl.

"Nice." He smiled.

Then there was silence.

"Um…wanna watch a movie or something?" Cat suggested.

"Sure."

Cat grabbed the bowl of meatballs and two forks before heading over to the couch. She placed the bowl on the coffee table as she sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her, looking up at Robbie.

He smiled, sitting down next to her, leaving a foot of space between them. Cat picked up the remote, turning on the TV.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, watching the movie that was showing on the television. Cat stole a glance at Robbie, who was watching the movie.

"Wanna meatball?" Cat asked out of nowhere, gesturing the bowl in front of her.

"Sure." He smiled, grabbing a fork and stabbing a meatball before putting it in his mouth.

"You make good meatballs." He complimented as he swallowed, looking over at her.

"Hehe thanks." She giggled, before looking back at the movie.

Glancing over at Robbie again, Cat scooted closer to him. He looked at her funny before paying attention to movie. Then, Cat scooted towards him again, leaving no space between them.

"Gee it really is cold in here…" Cat trailed off, pretending to shiver.

"Oh, well there's a blanket right over there." Robbie pointed over to the end of the couch.

"Oh…" Cat said, sounding disappointed that he didn't put his arm around her.

After another awkward moment of watching the movie, Cat had had enough, grabbing the remote and turning down the volume before turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Just-…why is everything so awkward between us?" Cat asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Robbie sighed. "Maybe because we know how we feel about each other now?"

"I guess…then…what are we?" Cat asked.

"Um…uh-…I don't know…" Robbie stuttered over his words nervously. "Boyfriend and girlfriend maybe…? I mean-…do you want to be my g-girlfriend?"

Cat smiled. "I'd like that."

He smiled back. "So uh…what now?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe…" She trailed off, leaning closer to him.

"M-Maybe what?" He stuttered as she got closer to him.

Soon enough Robbie got the hint a leaned in as well. Just as their lips were about to meet, Dice came barging through the door.

"I have a problem!" He yelled, causing Cat and Robbie to jump apart.

"What is it?!" Cat asked annoyed.

"I need to barrow your nail gun." He said quickly.

"It's on the shelf." She sighed as Dice grabbed the nail gun and darted back out the door.

"So uh…where were we?" Cat blinked at Robbie, leaning in again.

Robbie smiled, leaning in as well. Then, again, just as their lips were about to touch, Dice came bursting through the door again.

"Oh my god!" Cat yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"This nail gun doesn't work…" Dice trailed off.

"Well then get a new one!" She yelled before getting up and pushing him out the door.

"Ugh…" She sighed, flopping back down on the couch next to Robbie.

"Cat what's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"It's just I thought this would be perfect because I really like you Robbie and now you're my boyfriend and Dice kept interrupting and I wanted tonight to be perfect and everything was awkward and now everything is ruined!" She said in one breathe.

Robbie sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that, until he thought of something.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Sure, why not!" She said exasperated and half annoyed, looking at him.

Robbie just smiled at her for a moment, taking it all in as her doe like brown eyes blinked back at him.

Then, without a second thought, he crashed his lips to hers. Cat let out a happy squeal as her hands found their way to his neck as she kissed him back. Three seconds later Robbie pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I liked that secret…" She giggled, pecking his lips. "I'm sorry this night was so awkward…" She trailed off, looking at her lap.

"It wasn't awkward, it was perfect." He smiled, lifting her head up to look at him.

"How?"

"Because we're together. And that's all that matters." He smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Yay…" she giggled, kissing him again.

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! WARNING!**

**OMG tonight's episode omg!**

**Okay so here are the events that made my Cabbie feels explode.**

**-When Jade said Cat had a crush on Robbie since like, forever.**

**-When Cat said "Robbie, I thought you and me had something special."**

**-When Cat said Robbie was in love with her**

**-When Robbie punched Freddie for Fadoodling with Cat**

**-When Cat yelled at Sam for kissing her "kinda-boyfriend Robbie"**

**-At the end when Robbie said that when he was out of the hospital, him and Cat could hang out, just them. Then she asked, "Would there be meatballs?" and he said "There would." And she said "Kay Kay" and the fake audience was like "awwweee" and that was when I died.**

**Okay so this is when Cat and Robbie hung out, just them, and meat balls:)**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
